


Bar West

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Help, Love, M/M, Nervousness, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert go to bar west.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar West

Liv has finally been convinced to go and see her mum for a week and has seemed to be enjoying it. That's what she told Aaron anyway. Aaron and Robert finally had some alone time so they decide to head into town.

"Do you only ever wear black?" Robert mocks from the bathroom door as Aaron puts hair gel in his hair.

"What's up with black?" Aaron asks, looking at a bare chested Robert through the mirror.

"Nothing but we're going to town not a funeral," Robert jokes, walking up behind Aaron, rapping his arms around his waist and leaning down to rest his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Careful, mate,or it'll be your funeral," Aaron jokes, light-heartedly.

"I'm not your mate," Robert smiles, kissing Aaron on the cheek before walking out of their on-sweat bathroom and into their shared bedroom, "I still don't get why you put the stuff on your hair."

"I like my hair like this," Aaron says, flattening his hair with the gel, "I hate my stupid curls."

"What's wrong with them, they're cute," Robert says, putting an ugly shirt on.

"I don't want to be described as cute," Aaron says, walking into the room and seeing what Robert is putting on, "your seriously wearing that?"

"What's up with it?" Robert asks, standing infront of the full length mirror that he had convinced Aaron to put in their room.

"It's to......colourful," Aaron says, looking at the shirt in disgust, "put a plain one on or something."

"Alright, Mr Boring," Robert mocks, smirking his award winning smirk, "blue or purple?"

"Does it matter what you wear?" Aaron says, sitting down on the bed, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Does to me. Blue or purple?" Robert says, getting both shirts out of the wardrobe.

"Purple then," Aaron says, shaking his head, laughing as Robert gets his black leather jacket out of the wardrobe too.

"With or with out?" Robert asks, putting the jacket on then taking it off again.

"On, now can we go," Aaron says, getting up and walking to the bedside table to get his phone.

"Your phone charged?" Robert asks, checking his own phone.

"Does it matter?" Aaron says, sighing, "it's on 39%"

"Wow. I keep telling you to keep it charged up," Robert complains.

"Not listening," Aaron says, covering his ears and walking out of the room and down the stairs.

 

"Where are we actually going?" Aaron asks, walking next to Robert.

"As soon as we spot a pub we go in it," Robert says, glancing round for a pub.

"The only pub near here is bar west," Aaron says, feeling Robert stiffen next to him so he adds, "and I don't want to go there."

"Where is it?" Robert asks, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice.

"Take a right here then go straight ahead," Aaron directed, smirking, "we don't...."

"Let's go," Robert cuts him off.

"You sure?" Aaron says, following Robert who seemed to be walking faster then before, "after last time..." 

"That was last year Aaron, last year things are different now," Robert says, determined.

 

Once they got inside, Aaron can feel the nerves radiating off Robert. Things got worse when Aaron tried to grab Robert's hand, which was somthing he rarely did, to reasure him and Robert pulled his hand away. Aaron tried to hide the hurt that flashed though him at Robert wanting to show that they were together.

"Two pints please," Aaron says to the familiar bar tender.

"Hello stranger," the bartender greets, "haven't seen you in here for a while."

"Well I've been to busy to come," Aaron says, his eyes half on the bartender and half on Robert, who looks like a lost puppy.

"New boyfriend?" The bartender asks, nodding over to Robert, "he alright?"

"Not use to going to gay bars," Aaron says, glancing at Robert, who is still scanning the area.

"Reasently out then?" The bartender asks, smirking, "we've all been there."

"You could say that," Aaron says, watching Robert, "give me a second."

 

Robert's eyes are darting everywhere. To say he felt uncomfortable would be an understatement. Aaron has reached out to grab his hand but he pulled away feeling out of place in some way. He tried to ignore the flash of hurt the crossed Aaron's face at the rejection. What is now making it worse Aaron seems to be talking to the bartender. That made him feel even more uncomfortable, there are so many men in the room that deserve Aaron more then he does and he's scared one will take him away from him.

"Robert?" Aaron says, softly, "come on let's get out of here yeah," can Aaron seriously read his mind?

Robert just nods following Aaron out of the bar and into the cold night air.

"You alright?" Aaron asks, once they are outside, "you looked like you were gonna have a breakdown in there."

"You know I love you, right?" Robert says, franticly.

"Yeah, of course I do," Aaron answers, confused.

"You know everything that happened last year wasn't because I didn't want to be with you, right?" Robert continues.

"Robert, your scaring me now," Aaron says, taking a step back.

"Aaron, there is so many men in there that deserve you more then I do, " Robert says, sighing.

"Robert, when's was in there I wasn't looking at anyone but you. I love you, Robert. More then you'll ever know. I don't care about any of them," Aaron says, stepping closer to Robert, smiling softly.

"Thank you," Robert says, smiling.

"What for?" Aaron asks, running his hand down Roberts arm.

"Being here. Loving me. Everything. I love you so much, Aaron," Robert says, taking Aaron's hand, "let's go back in there together.


End file.
